1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved environmental design of work surfaces utilized for desk work and more particularly to a desk top work support device for sustained combination reading and writing tasks.
In my above identified co-pending patent application I have described in detail the interactions which occur during sustained close visually-centered tasks such as reading and writing separately and in combination between the work support mechanisms, the body support mechanisms, the human organism, and the light source. Studies have shown that the body tends to grow or adapt along lines of stress. The body and especially the torso will reflexively position itself so that an object to be viewed is essentially perpendicular to the observer's line of sight. For a close visual or eye motor task as might be ordinarily performed when using a flat desk and a chair, a person must hunch over the table to obtain adequate visual contact. The short-term effects of this hunching are his sacrifice of comfort and premature fatigue and/or restlessness. The longer term effects are the result of postural accommodations which typically exceed the normal limits of human adaptation and lead to a series of problems, important among which are the inability to characteristically stand erect, concomitant vision problems, and finally a progression of osteo arthritis of the neck and/or lower back.
These conditions can be minimized or perhaps even prevented by adequate work environment design. In my co-pendng patent application, I have disclosed a desk top work support device having a primary work support surface for predominantly writing tasks which may be placed at approximately 20.degree. with the horizontal, and a secondary work support member for predominantly reading tasks which may be placed in relative close proximity, typically about 16 inches, to the user at an inclination of approximately 70.degree. with the horizontal, and may alternatively be placed in a second position more distant from the user wherein the secondary work support member will support reference materials for secondary or occasional reading but will not interfere with unrestricted use of the primary work surface. In addition, to permit use of a single light source without reflection or "glare" problems, and to obtain additional flexibility and adaptability, my co-pending application discloses a mechanism for changing the angle of the secondary work support member to the horizontal when the member is moved between its close reading and secondary reference positions. The present invention described herein relates to an alternate construction for an environmentally designed desk top work support device which employs novel and additional mechanisms not previously specifically disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an inclined work surface is well known, as in the drafting table art. The use of raised work holders is also well known as in work stands for holding copy in connection with typing tasks, and in stands for holding music for musicians. Although limited attempts have been made to combine a book support or similar work holder with a desk, none except my previous device disclosed in my above identified co-pending application have satisfactorily provided a combination of inclined primary work surface and secondary work support member which is both movable and provides a desirable change of inclination between forward reading positions and rearward secondary reference positions. In addition, none have provided a device which may be incorporated in an otherwise conventional desk wherein the desk has the appearance and function of a normal desk when the device is in its storage position, but which may be easily set up and adjusted to an adequate work environment design.
It is believed that my invention disclosed herein satisfies the conditions necessary for an adequate work environment relating to work surfaces in a manner that is heretofore unknown in the industry.